


"I'm not getting you a real tooka, so deal with this."

by Kyloisadisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for GeneralHux's Children and Cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm not getting you a real tooka, so deal with this."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneralHux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Children and Cats (Under my Thumb extra chapter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070426) by [GeneralHux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHux/pseuds/GeneralHux). 



_"You're such a nerd, Hux," Kylo mumbled, looking down at the small plush and smiling softly at it. It was such a cute offering, as much as Kylo hated to admit how much he loved it. Hux clicked his tongue, looking up at Ren, studying his expression._

_"Well, you said you wanted a Tooka," Hux reasoned simply, Kylo's eyes flickering up to meet the General's. Ren rolled his eyes, turning to go sit down on the bed, holding the plush close._

_"I wanted a real one," Kylo reminded him as he set the doll gingerly on the pillow, still smiling softly as he reached down to undo his boots, feeling Hux sit down next to him and sigh, reclining back casually._

Read the full work here:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/6070426?view_adult=true

 


End file.
